el amor verdadero es el mas falso
by sirone aphrody
Summary: es mi primera historia y no es un gran titulo pero pasen a leer! goenji esta enamorado de haruna kido de natsumi y aki de endo todos dicen que es amor verdadero pero sus vidas daran un giro inesperado...ACTUALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Bien hola! Me presentare mi nombre es….

Y vengo a dejarles mi primer fic…. El primero que escribi….

Espero que les guste…

Es un….-jeje aun no lo se todavía no decido las parejas del final

Espero que les guste y no sean malos conmigo ya que no se si les guste…

Solo comenten al final vale?

Biueno sin mas les dejo el fic

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (por lastima…..) el dia en el que goenji sea mi esposo y me engañe con natsumi o con fubuki o kazemaru entonses sera mio….mientras eso no pase sige perteneciendo a level-5 (¬¬ el cual es malo y no nos hace caso…)

CAPITULO 1- el inicio de una amistad? Quiza no solo el inicio de algo…..

Habian pasado ya tres semanas desde que endo habia dado la noticia de que salia con fuyuka a algunos los habia tomado por sorpresa pero se alegraban y a otros simplemente se les hacia increible de que su capitan el chico loco y amante del futbol con cabesa de balon ya pensara en las chicas…

Pero de entre todos habia solo dos chicas que no estaban de acuerdo con esa relación sin en cambio disimulaban muy bien o al menos eso pensaban….

En algun lugar de la ciudad inazuma se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños/rojizos pensando despistadamente…

Pov^s natsumi

Por que me pasa esto a mi!-pensaba frustrada…-si me gustara endo ya habria hecho algo para separarle de fuyuka!..pero NO QUIERO! Mas bien estoy feliz de haberme librado de aquello que fuese que me ataba a el….

Fin pov^s natsumi

Aquello era lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica que ahora se dirigia a su casa ya que era algo tarde…

Pero en otro lado una chica de cabello verdoso y corto lloraba encerrada en su habitación por haber perdido al que ella llamaba en su mente amor de su vida-….

Natsumi habia llegado a su casa y después de saludar a su padre habia subido a su cuarto se puso su pijama y por primera ves en mucho tiempo quedo tranquilamente dormida

AL DIA SIGUIENTE….

-kogure ven para aka!-gritaba una enojada peliazul mientras corria detrás del pequeño bromista

El defensa del inazuma japon siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un lugar apartado ambos peliazules estaban agitados asi que el pequeño bromista se detuvo para comenzar a tomar aire al igual que haruna, la chica hiba a comenzar a regañar al peliazul pero este comenzo a hablñar

-ha..haruna…-desia sin aliento…-te…tengo que haaa…-decia entrecortsadamente…-decir algo…

-bien dime…-dijjo inalando aire…

-tu…tu..tu me gustas….-solto de repente dejando a la pobre chica en shock

-yo…yo..te gusto?'_pregunto nerviosa

-no importa si no me correspondes yo solo queria que lo…-trataba de excusarse hablando rapidamente pero fue callado por un dulce y castoo beso de la periodista

Se tuvieron que separar por falta del aire y finalmente con un leve rubor en las mejillas ambos se miraron avergonzados…

.quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto kogure apenado

-si!-dijo la gerente con una gran sonrisa para luego saltar a los brazos de su ahora chico….

Regresaron caminando juntos a la cancha donde todos estaban esperando

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CANCHA….

-aki te encuentras bien?-preguntaba un chico de rastas con cierta preocupación en la voz

-mmm si claro por que lo dices?-respondio regresando al mundo…

-bueno llevo mas de 5 minutos hablandote y no me respondes…-comemtaba yuuuto kido

-aaaa lo siento kido que necesitabas?-pregunto con una falsa sonrisa

-saber por que estas asi-respondi yendo directo al grano pero al no obtener respuesta solo se limitro a afirmar-es por endo verdad?

Aki no sabia ni que decir estaba levemente sonrojada su mente ideaba algo que decir pero afortunadamente llego haruna de la mano de kogure llamando a todos para que se juntaran aki se levanto para ir a lado de su amiga y era seguido por kido

"si ella esta distrida afectara a todo el equipo".-penso para si el estratega numero 1

Mientras el pensaba aquello haruna y kogure daban la noticia de su nueva relacion kido seguia pensando en una solucuion para el problema de aki

Al terminar de dar la noticia hubo varios comentarios que kido ignoro por completo

-ya era hora kogure-dijo un pelirrojo de ojos jade

-siempre supe que estarian juntos-decia con superioridad kazemaru

-del odio al amor solo hay un paso-decia en un suspiro midorikawa

Seguían diciendole mas comentarios a la nueva pareja todos decian algo todos menos goenji que estaba un poco decaido

-kido no ha dicgho nada-solto de repente el pelipunta

-es cierto-afirmaba kazemaru-kogure eres hombre muerto

-mmmm ya estoy muerto-afirmo asustado

-oye hermanito que opinas?-se atrevio a preguntar haruna con un poco de temor su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector…

Kido no te ina ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban asi que solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a su mente

-esta muy bien haruna me alegro por ti…-dijo sin importancia

-KIDO! Te sientes bien?-pregunto el equipo a coro

-hoooo kogure mi hermano te a aceptado como mi novio-dijo feliz arrumba

-QUE!-grito kido reaccionando y corriendo tras su pequeño cuñado…

-hermano espera!1-decia la peli azul poniendose delante del de googles

La pequeña chica trataba de calmar a su hermano para que no matara a su nuevo novio y después de que todos abogaran en apoyo a su nueva relacion a kido no le quedo de otra que aceptar que su dulce e inocente hermanita saliera con el pequeño bromista como NOVIOS!

Todos estaban celebrando el nuevo noviazgo de los dos chicos todos menos el delantero de fuego Goenji no se sentia bien con los festejos ya que a el le gustaba haruna desde hacia ya mas o menos año y medio y verla al ladom del defensa le hacia sentir mal asi que puso una excusa y salio de ay a vagar por la pequeña ciudad…

En algun otro lugar de la ciudad de inazuma una chica de pelo largo y rojizo caminaba despistada cerca de la casa de goenji

Goenji que casualmente se encontraba por ay asimilando la noticia de la peli azul vio a la chica y decidio seguirla ya que no se veia muy atenta estaba mas bien distrida y con pasos torpes… después de aproximadamente 3 minutos la pelicastaña se cayo con la rama de un arbol y de inmediato el delantero corrio a socorrerla…

Se agacho a revisar el tobuillo de la chica el cual se habia torcido nada ghrave pero tenia que tomar algo para el dolor y no podria caminar bien por un buen rato…

-natsumi pasa tu brazo por mi cuello te llevare a mi casa-afirmo el delantero sin meditar sus palabras

-he!-dijo exaltada la chica al oir las palabras a mi casa

-para curarte el tobillo mi casa esta mas cerca-dijo levemente sonrojado el pelipunta

-clara dijo natsumi asiendo lo que goenji dijo mientras el delantero la cargaba al mas puro estilo princesa…..

Caminaron un rato en silencio al fin la casa del delantero estaba a aproximadamente 10 o 15 minutos…

-que hacias por aquí natsumi?'-pregunto curioso el # 10

-venia a comprar algo de comida solo que no sabia que y estaba pensando y tu?-respondio la chica

-hiba en camino a mi casa a asimilar lo de…-goenji se interrumpio abruptamente para luego notar que un leve rubor aparecia en sus mejillas…-ya casi llegamos…

Después de su pequeña platica pareciera que se llevaran muy bien pero no la verdad era la primnera ves que entablaban una conversación de aquella manera…

Siguieron caminando un poco mas ya casi llegaban pero no contaban con…

-epro mira que tenemos aki…-dijo un chico…

-pero si es el cobarde del pelos parados…-dijo otro chico mas

-aaaaa y la princesita Raimon…-dijo un ultimo chico los tres conocidos de goenji….

Jejejej le dejo hasta ay por soy un poco mala espeero subir pronto la conti

Claro si ustedes la piden

Dejen REWIES!

Y si se puede helados y lechugas radioactivas!


	2. Chapter 2

Hoola!

Quiero agradecer por sus lindo y productivos comentarios! Enserio me animan mucho! ^^ y como alguien comento acerca de mi ortografia… que oviamente se que es pesima u.u trate de corregirla asi que mmm pues a ver como salio…

Por cierto! Comenten!

Bueno inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah…..

DISFRUTENLO!

-mira mira pero que tenemos aquí-decía uno de los tres hermanos mukata

-pero si es nada mas y nada menos que el cobarde del pelos parados…-añadió otro

-hooo y la princesita de Raimon…natsumi cierto?-dijo el tercer y ultimo hermano

Ambos chicos estaban estáticos en especial goenji quien llevaba en brazos a la chica no le estaba gustando nada la forma en la que hablaban los hermanos mukata…

-el no es un cobarde!-hablo muy molesta la manager por primera ves lo que sorprendió a todos….

-haaaa que bien la princesita hija de papi tiene boquita…-hablo burlonamente el chico de cabello verde

-si pero una muy maleducada…-bufo el de cabello rosa irónicamente mientras se acercaba a los chicos y tomaba la barbilla de natsumi a manera de que la iba a besar….

-ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarla…-hablo pausadamente el delantero y en su voz se oia demasiado enojo ya que el famoso delantero de fuego había sido educado bajo los valores de que nadie podía insultar golpear o agredir a alguna mujer… y los hermanos mukata estaban agrediendo a natsumi… que aunque al delantero no le caía tan bien tenia que defenderla por que era el único caballero que había cerca….

-que maravilloso un cobarde defendiendo a la niña mimada…-dijo burlonamente otro de los hermanos

-el no es un cobarde!-volvió a defenderlo la chica que enserio se estaba molestando por los comentarios de aquellos chicos…

-lo siento llevamos prisa…-dijo el delantero a punto de irse ya que su paciencia se estaba yendo por el retrete

-acaso vas a volver a huir pelos de troll!-chillo con arrogancia el hermano de cabello verde…

Ese ultimo comentario había hecho que goenji perdiera la cabeza se había molestado demasiado y no se iba a guardar su coraje así que retrocedió un poco y bajo a natsumi de sus brazos en los ojos se le veía el enojo que habían despertado en el…dejo a natsumi recargada en una pared y con los puños cerrados se acerco a hacia los hermanos mukata que reían fuerte y descontroladamente

Se acerco y simplemente sin decir palabra alguna los golpeo a puño cerrado.. Primero en las mejillas unos cuantos golpes al estomago y tres patadas una a cada uno estaba sacando todo su enojo así que dejo a los hermanos presumidos tirados en el suelo,

Se acerco a natsumi quien se encontraba en shock la volvió a cargar y siguió caminando…

-vámonos ese pie puede empeorar…-le dijo mas relajado pero sin quitar su semblante serio y misterioso

-o…okey…-apenas pudo articular la pelirojiza/castaña quien no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar

AL LLEGAR A LA CASA DE GOENJI….

Su camino fue silencioso hasta que llegaron a la casa de shuuya o más bien un departamento…

-bien llegamos-aviso el pelicrema mientras la dejaba en el sillón-iré por el botiquín para vendarlo

-goenji…-hablo natsumi deteniendo al pelipincho –gracias por ayudarme-dijo apenada ya que ella casi nunca daba las gracias…

-no hay de que…-le dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras salía de la sala-solo no te pares

Después de que el #10le vendara el pie a natsumi con mucho cuidado dándole a conocer que solo le dolería por unos cuantos días… pero que lo podría apoyar y caminar después de un corto tiempo como de 15 o 20 minutos….

Se sentaron en el sofá la casa de goenji estaba sola yuca había ido al parque con su nana y su papa estaba trabajando no querían cruzar palabra o mas bien no tenían de que… ya que ambos suponían eran de "mundos diferentes"

Después de un silencio incomodo algo paso que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran… les gruñó el estomago…tenían hambre…

Se voltearon encarándose y desviaron la mirada

-tengo un poco de hambre será mejor que me vaya…-dijo la manager apenada

-y por que mejor no me ayudas a cocinar mientras se termina de recuperar bien tu tobillo?-pregunto el delantero

.-mmm bueno yo…. No cocino muy bien que digamos…-dijo la chica sonrojada por la vergüenza de su confesión..

-entonces yo cocinare tu solo quédate aquí vale?-dijo el delantero dirigiéndose a la cocina

Goenji se puso a cocinar algo sencillo y rápido mientras la chica miraba los muebles de la sala algunos tenían fotos y fotos de goenji con su hermana con su papa de toda la familia pero una en especial le llamo la atención una donde aparecía goenji cuando estaba chiquito con una enorme sonrisa y su mama abrazándolo esto enterneció mucho a natsumi ya que jamás había visto sonreír de aquella manera al delantero de fuego

Mientras tanto en la cocina se encontraba goenji haciendo sopa de letritas ya había terminado así que sirvió en platos la sopa acompañada de un poco de jugo

-natsumi ya vente a sentar-le llamo en un grito mientras terminaba de poner la mesa y la chica se iba a lavar las manos

Después de unos minutos la chica ya estaba sentada en la mesa y probando la comida del delantero que estaba por demás exquisita…

-Esta comida esta muy rica-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-cocinas muy bien goenji!

- mmmmm...gracias…-fue lo único que le salio a un levemente sonrojado pelipunta

En la comida se abrieron un poco mas platicando de diferentes cosas y una que otra tontería…

Ya se había hecho de noche y aunque yuca se sorprendió al ver a la chica con su hermano no dijo nada y solo reía misteriosamente shuuya sabia que eso no iba a ser nada bueno

-será mejor que le hable a mi padre-dijo la ojirojiza(?)-para que tu no salgas de noche

-si a si lo crees mejor por mi esta bien-dijo el chico

Así después de unos minutos una limosina esperaba afuera de la casa del delantero goenji acompaño a la puerta a la chica

-bueno me voy-aviso la chica con una sonrisa al parecer ya se llevaban mejor

-esta bien nos veremos mañana-afirmo el chico serio

Natsumi no sabia como agradecer todo lo que shuuya había hecho en una tarde por ella ya que se había olvidado un tiempo de endo la había defendido de los hermanos mukata le había curado su tobillo le había hecho de comer…y habían platicado como si se conocieran de toda la vida…. Así que simplemente le pido que cerrara sus ojos….

-goenji cierra tus ojos…-le pidió

-eh? Ammmm claro…-dijo sin entender nada

La chica se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla pero en ese momento yuca le hablo a su hermano lo que hizo que este abriera los ojos y volteara a ver a su pequeña hermanita provocando que el beso de agradecimiento de natsumi fuese en sus labios…

Ambos se separaron sonrojados y sin decir ni una palabra natsumi decidió irse…goenji no trato de detenerla después de todo a el le gustaba haruna o no…?

Bueno pues ya esta!

Creo que quedo corto… aunque en si no lo se buien…

Espero que les guste este cap…

Y COMENTEN!

Mmm ahora pues tratare de subir un nuevo capp cada fin de semana asi que espero tengan paciencia!

Sin mas muchas gracias por leer y dejen helados o lechugas radioactivas!


	3. Chapter 3

Hoola!

Quiero agradecer por sus lindo y productivos comentarios! Enserio me animan mucho! ^^

Y PERDONEN! Por mi inmensa tardanza! Pero entre la escuela cursos extras materias extracurriculares tareas y deberes estaba que me moria de cansancio… U.U

Bueno aki esta otro cap mas de este fic! Espero sigan comentando y tratare de actualizar lo antes posible!

Por cierto! Comenten!

Bueno inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah…..

DISFRUTENLO!

La chica se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla pero en ese momento yuca le hablo a su hermano lo que hizo que este abriera los ojos y volteara a ver a su pequeña hermanita provocando que el beso de agradecimiento de natsumi fuese en sus labios…

Ambos se separaron sonrojados y sin decir ni una palabra natsumi decidió irse…goenji no trato de detenerla después de todo a el le gustaba haruna o no…?

EN LA HABITACION DE SHUUYA

Goenji se encontraba tirado en su cama con los ojos medio cerrados recordando una pequeña platica del dia de hoy con la pelirojiza…

FLASH BACK!

-por que estabas taaaan distraida?-pregunto directo el goleador

-porque….-a la pmanager no se le ocurria nada …

-es endo?-pregunto directo…

-no es el es solo que… pffff no lo quiero tanto comoo creia…-decia cabizbaja la niña

-pero tu decias o por lo menos aparentabas estar super enamorada de el….-decia el delantero provocando un poco de enojo en la Raimon

-ya mejor callate shuuya que no creas que no se te nota lo de haruna!-decia enojada la chica para luego bajkar la cabeza siendo seguida por goenji y terminar de comer en santa paz….

FIN DEL FLASH BACK!

Pfff al parecer no soy taaaaan discreto como pensaba…-susurraba el delantero de fuego-pero… al parecer a ella le gusto… aun que a mi me gusta haruna! Si me gusta haruna!-dijo el delantero no taaaan convencido-pero aaaaawwww su cabello rojiso rizado laaaargo se ve taaaan linda que…NOOO eso no se piensa de la chica engreida no no no… mejor sabes que shuuuya…-se dijo levantandose de la cama tomando unas toallas..-metete a bañar y deja de pensar en ella…

MIENTRAS TANTO CON NATSUMI….

La chica estaba en su bañera dandose un rico baño en la tina…-ayyy maldito shuuya! Como es posible que se aya atrevido a besarme! Dioooos me robo mi primer beso! desesperada la manager…- pero tiene unos labiostaaan suaves y ricos…-penso desconsertada por sus pensamientos…-espera! Que? Eso no es posible deja de pensar en eso Raimon..-se dijo mientras salia de la tina y se ponia su pijama-sabes que? Deja de pensar en eso Raimon y metete a dormir la falta de sueño ya te hace daño..-se dijo mientras se metia a su cama..

EN UN LUGAR NO MUY LEJANO….

-… y entonces los vi juntos! Abrazaditos… el casi la cargaba hibanmuy cariñositos y de colmo rumbo a la casa del tonto de shuuya!-decia muy molesto un chico de rastas y googles a su compañera y confidente aki Kino…

-dalay kido calmate-trataba de tranquilizar aki a su amigo…-a lo mejor solo fueron a platicar…

-y de que he?-interrumpio abruptamente el de capa-si nisiquiera se hablan!

-de decepciones…-dijo cabizabaja la chica mientras pensaba en el amor de su portero…-en especial en el amor…

-lo siento aki… como estas con eso?-pregunto el de rastas dandose cuenta de que su amiga estaba pasandola peor que el y el no le ponia atención…

-bien…-dijo en un susurro melancolico fingiendo una leve sonrisa

-mmm endo es un torpe por no ver lo que tiene frente a sus ojos-dijo como alago a la chica

-…-un sonrojo fue lo que apareciio en las mejillas de ella

-mmm bueno aki es hora de que me vaya-dijo el estratega levantandosey caminando hasta la puerta-gracias por apoyarme aki-dijo como despedida

-no te preocupes kido para eso estoy-dijo la peliverde-hasta luego-dijo despidiendose para luego cerrar la puerta

*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*DIA SIGUIENTE…*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El dia habia transcurrido normal mientras todos hablaban de los entrenamientos fabulosos de su capitan la manager peliverde pensaba en lo que pasaria…

"kido es muy lindo conmigo y tiene razon endo es torpe por no ver lo que tiene enfrente"-epensaba decidida

"aaaaash no puedo dejar de pensar en ella! Su cabello sus rizos sus suaves labios con sabor a fresa… aaaaah! Que me sucede!"-se peleaba mentalmente el pelicrema-"dioos parece perfecta con esa falda rosada de hecho hasta… mejor que haruna"-penso para luego recapacitar lo que habia pensado –NO ESO NO!-grito reprendiendose por sus pensamientos de perfeccion entre ambas chicas…

-goenji-kun… que te sucede….-pregunto un peliplateado al ver la reaccion tan brusca del ojinegro

-es..esta todo bien goenji?-pregunto endo quien interrumpio su monologo sobre una nueva tecnica

-mmm si…yo… voy a dar una vuelta-dijo levantandose y caminando fuera del salon en direccion al laboratorio era el lugar que mas le relajaba

En el pasillo el delantero hiba distraido y sin querer choco con alguien…

-lo siento….-dijo el pelipincho levantandose del suelo

-no…no te preocupes fue un accidente…-repondio una chica mientras se hincaba para levantar unos papeles mientras goenji hacia lo mismo…

-deja te ayudo con esto…-dijo el goleador mientras ponia unos papeles dentro de una caja-que son estos….-pregunto al ver los papeles que transportaba natsumi en las cajas

-pues son las listas de los alumnos de tercero acomodadas por grupos y orden alfabetico que debo… volver a ordenar…-dijo deprimiendose un poco hacer aquello le llevaria otro dia entero…

-si quieres te puedo ayudar—decia el pelicrema pidiendo que no se acordara del hecho del dia anterior

-enserio arias eso?-decia la chica sorprendida…-gracias goenji enserio gracias-agradecia exageradamente la pelilargo

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la oficina del presidente que en esos momentos estaba vacia y comenzaron a ordenar los papeles por mas de hora y media hasta que miraron el reloj de pared que marcaba las 3:30 de la tarde el entrenamiento de futbol habia comenzado hace una hora!

-el entrenamiento!-dijo el delantero despidiendose de la chica moviendo su mano….-nos vemos luego natsumi-dijo corriendo a la cancha

-claro…luego…-susurro la chica aunque nadie la escucho ya que solo estaba ella en la oficina

El entrenamiento transcurria tranquilo todos consemtrados hasta que endo dio un descanso y se reunieron en dos grupitos…

-natsumi! Que haces aquí?-decia haruna sorprendida y emocionada por ver a la chica en la cancha

-heee? Vine a ver a alguien-dijo viendo al grupito donde estaba endo hiroto kido goenji kazemaru y fubuki

- a endo?-se atrevio a preguntar la chica por lo bajo para que una peliverde no escuchara nada

-no a otra persona-respondio viendo discretamente al pelipincho-por cierto felicidades por lo tuyo con kogure-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica

-gracias natsumi-dijo para luego irse a dar botellas a los chicos que estaban solos…

EN EL GRUPITO DE ENDO…

-oigan no volteen pero natsumi esta viendo hacia aquí….-dijo el defensa peliazul

-como si no supieramos porque…-respondio kido un tanto decaido

-de seguro es por que aquí esta endo-afirmo hiroto viendo enrojecer a su capitan

-hooo todos sabemos que ella ama a endo-dijo fubuki con una sonrisa traviesa…

-mmm tu que opinas goenji?-pregunto el de banda naranja

-mmm yo… aaam…nada-dijo el delantero que no habia prestado ni la minima atención-amos a seguir entrenando vale?

Y asi lo hicieron siguieron entrenando solo que shuuya no se podia concentrar ya que cada vez que tenia el balon y estaba dispuestom a anotar veia la rojiza mirada de la Raimon y se distraia asiendo que ninguno de sus tiros entrara y por mas que lo intentaba no se podia concentrar ya que la chica de cabellos rizados no se hiba y lo observaba…

Al terminar la practica endo decidio preguntar…

-y que te parecio natsumi?

-pues todos estan muy bien en forma y concentrados se nota que han mejorado mucho-dijo con una leve sonrisa hacia todos-solo que… goenji debes mostrarte mas interesado en el juego y no distraerte-dijo la de moño rosa-si eso pasa en un partido afectarias a todo el equipo

El delantero sabia que tenia razon pero no dejaria que le llamara de esa forma la atención por la unica razon que solo habia sido un dia!

-lo siento señorita "pereccion" no sabia que eras experta en futball-dijo un tanto molesto

Eso habia sorprendido a todo el equipo jamas esos dos habian peleado o hablado por lo menos mas de lo necesario pero la chica rojiza no se dejaria humillar de esa forma asi que le respondio al pelipunta

-pues por lo menos se que el balon debe entrar en la red-dijo savandole la lengua

-y tu quien eres para decirme esas cosas!-dijo desesperado el goleador-ademas tu nisiquieras puedes patear el esferico

-mejor callate goenji-baka que te arrepentiras de tus palabras-advirtio molesta

-tarada!

-tonto!

-estupida- dijo el delantero

-amargado!

-hija de papi!

-baka!

-mimada engreida!-grito el delantero

Todos escuchaban lo que se decian eran cosas fuertes y eso debia parar

-chicos calmensen-decia endo mientras trataba de separarlos ya que cada ves se hiban acercando mas y faltaba poco para los golpes

-tu callate endo!-dijeron al unisolo mientras lo empujaban

-te gusto!-grito natsumi para retomar su discusión comenzando una que nadie entendia

-claro que no!-grito el goleador con un leve y casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas

-sin talento para el futboll…-añadio sizañosa la pelirojiza

-niña mimada engrifa mejor callate y olvidalo-decia el pelipunta apenado por el espectaculo que daban aunqnue eso en esos momentos era lo de menos..

-eres imposible!-añadio la chica

-mira quien lo dice engreida hija de papi

-MEJOR ME VOY!-gritaron ambos chicos yendose por lados opuestos para luego voltear y mirarce a los ojos-ASSSSSH! TE ODIO!-se gritaron dejando en blanco a todo el equipo

Ambos se fueron cada unos a sus casas mientras a los demas los dejaron en blanco con cara de que paso aquí? Pero milagrosamente su silencio fue roto por midorikawa

-tengo hambre! Vayamos con el señor hibiki-dijo con una sonrisa a lo que todos asintieron y se pusieron en camino a rairaiken

Y asi todos fueron con el señor hibiki donde…

Bueno pues ya esta!

Espero que les guste este cap…

Y COMENTEN!

Enserio disculpen las tardanzas y las faltas de ortografia pero no tengo tanto tiempo en este momento para corregirla prometo que en el siguiente la tendre mejor y esta la corregire…

Sin mas muchas gracias por leer y dejen helados o lechugas radioactivas!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola! ^^

Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo subire la conti!

Espero que la disfruten y todo eso que va aki…

DISFRUTENLO!

Ambos se fueron cada unos a sus casas mientras a los demás los dejaron en blanco con cara de que paso aquí? Pero milagrosamente su silencio fue roto por midorikawa

-tengo hambre! Vayamos con el señor hibiki-dijo con una sonrisa a lo que todos asintieron y se pusieron en camino a rairaiken

Y así todos fueron con el señor hibiki donde…

-alguien mas cree que lo que paso hoy fue raro?-preguntaba sin creérselo kazemaru

-si, se veían muy enojados-decía un pelirosa con unos googles en su cabeza-aunque no sabemos ni el por que de su pelea natsumi solo dio su opinión

-daban algo de miedo-decía un tímido peliplata

-bueno bueno y que paso hay para que estén así?-pregunto hibiki viendo a los jugadores pensativos

Los chicos comenzaron a relatar todo lo sucedido en la tarde pero kido prefería mantenerse en silencio ya que la idea que daba el señor hibiki no era de su total agrado después de su largo relato en el que hasta endo se había mostrado pensativo todos se quedaron en silencio sacando conclusiones

-y que opina señor hibiki?-pregunto el de la banda naranja con cierto deje de ingenuidad

-que esos dos van a terminar casados y con muchos hijos jajajajaja-dijo sorprendiendo a todos por su "alegre" comentario y molestando un poco al estratega

Poco después todos terminaron de comer y salieron del establecimiento de su ex entrenador para dirigirse ya a sus casas lamentablemente cuatro chicos al parecer se ponían de acuerdo para no poder dormir….

EN LA MANSION KIDO…

El estratega después de escuchar todas las indecorosas proposiciones de sus compañeros con respecto a la pelea del delantero y la manager comenzó a armar el "misterio" como un rompecabezas después de todo por algo era el estratega no?

El de rastas se acostó en su cama para después cerrar los ojos y analizar el material que tenia…

1.- los veo abrazaditos y cariñositos en dirección a casa de goenji

2.-goenji comienza a actuar extraño y llega tarde al entrenamiento 3.- natsumi que NUNCA o MUY RARA LA VEZ asiste al entrenamiento va a vernos y no dejaba de mirar al grupo en el que estaba el, yo y endo bueno y los demás pero eso no importa…

4.-se ponen a discutir frente a todo el equipo y juro que pude ver a ambos sonrojados después de que ella grito que "le había gustado a el"

A pesar de que el gran yuuto kido era uno de los chicos mas inteligentes de su generación tenia pequeños problemillas para los problemas de amor y en eso sacaba conclusiones extremadamente erróneas

"esos dos malditos tuvieron relaciones sexuales!"-fue lo que la brillante mente del estratega ideo… y después un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas… "no eso no puede ser… natsumi es demasiado responsable sabe que es muy joven… pero-goenji-logro susurrar para después apretar sus puños con furia…-ese mal nacido la obligo!-dijo levantando la voz para luego tranquilizarse…

-no eso es imposible-se repetía mentalmente mientras se cobijaba-debo hacer algo o perderé ante goenji…-se dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos….-ma…mañana se lo diré….-dijo para finalmente quedarse dormido….

CASA DE AKI KINO…

La chica terminaba de acomodar su mochila y se sentó en la orilla de su cama…

-esto no puede seguir así aki-se reprendía mentalmente la peliverde mientras se tiraba en la cama-tienes que salir con mas chicos el hecho de que el amor de tu vida salga con alguien mas no quiere decir que tu mundo se va a derrumbar o si?-se retaba a ella misma-haber haber niña tu tienes suficientes amigos no te puedes olvidar de endo pero tienes que dejar pasar eso y superarlo!-se decía mientras cerraba los ojos frustrada su situación en verdad la frustraba…-amigos…amigos a quien le puedo pedir que salgamos….-pensaba mientras se acurrucaba entre sus almohadas y las cobijas…-mmm kido…el no me negaría nada-añadió sonriendo para luego dormirse pensando en que al día siguiente saldría con su mejor amigo…

CASA DE GOENJI

El goleador se encontraba duchándose cuando recordó cierto episodio de hacia unos momentos con la manager de cabellos rojizos

FLASH BACK

-tu cállate endo!-dijeron al unisolo mientras lo empujaban

-te gusto!-grito natsumi para retomar su discusión comenzando una que nadie entendía

-claro que no!-grito el goleador con un leve y casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas

-sin talento para el fútbol…-añadió sizañosa la pelirojiza

-niña mimada engrifa mejor cállate y olvídalo-decía el pelipunta apenado por el espectáculo que daban aunque eso en esos momentos era lo de menos…

-eres imposible!-añadió la chica

-mira quien lo dice engreída hija de papi

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-pero quien se cree ella para hablarme así!-decía molesto el delantero sabiendo bien que en el baño nadie lo oiría ya que su padre no estaba su nana se había enfermado en la mañana y yuuka había salido con una de sus amigas de pijamada…

-nadie me habla así! Ni siquiera una chica tan linda como ella me puede tratar de esa manera-decía molesto mientras salía de la ducha secándose y poniéndose su pijama que consistía en un simple pantalón azul oscuro-aunque… ella es tan linda cuando se molesta…-añadió para luego agitar la cabeza alejando vanamente esos pensamientos-aaaaaa y frunce el seño taaan diferente a las demás juntando esas dos cejas delineadas que tiene…. Pfff no hay duda de que es hermosa por no decir la mas hermosa que he visto-decía mientras se acostaba en su cama

El goleador sentía un nuevo sentimiento en su corazón al principio pensaba que el estaba enamorado de haruna pero al ver a natsumi un nuevo sentimiento lo invadió…. Uno mas fuerte uno que no había sentido antes….

CASA DE NATSUMI

La chica de falda rosa se había acostado ya y suspiraba desconsoladamente con los ojos cerrados-shuuya ese engreído tan lindo…-susurraba para si-se porto tan amable en el pasillo y en el entrenamiento-frunció el seño ante el recuerdo-me piden mi punto de vista lo doy y el me insulta y luego dice que no le gusto el beso que me robo!-decía un poco molesta-ja es tan entupidamente lindo…-dijo mientras se volteaba mirando la ventana que tenia en su cuarto y que daba al jardín-jajajajaj de colmo yo le sigo la corriente respondiéndole a sus tonterías…-soltó un ultimo suspiro y se acomodo para dormir-bueno mañana hablare con el bien para aclarar todo y si algo malo pasa pues…. Espero que se solucione-dijo finalmente cayendo rendida

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*AL DIA SIGUIENTE */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La mañana transcurría normal o al menos en lo que cabe…

Como siempre endo había llegado tarde kido y natsumi en sus respectivas limosinas aki caminando al lado de kazemaru pacíficamente y goenji llegando temprano…

Al llegar natsumi y kido se encontraron en la puerta kido dio un ondo suspiro y comenzó a hablar muy seguro….

-natsumi yo… te quiero decir que….-el estratega fue súbitamente interrumpido por la campana que avisaba que las clases darían inicio…-

-en otro momento kido hay que darnos prisa…-dijo dándose la vuelta y echando a correr si llegaba tarde la mataría su padre…

Cada quien se dirigió al salón y sentándose en su lugar correspondiente iniciaron la clase aunque casi nadie estaba atento a ellas…

A la segunda hora tocaba historia y Kino se debatía en su mente….

"vamos eres buena además el nunca se negaría….-se decía mientras pasaba una nota que fue a parar a manos del de googles…

"quieres ir hoy al parque después del entrenamiento? AKI"

El estratega lo dudo un momento pero después de todo era su amiga y la apoyaría… así que respondió afirmativo a la petición de la Kino

El goleador no podía concentrarse ya que enfrente de el se sentaba nada mas y nada menos que natsumi Raimon y después de sus "lindas" platicas no podía dejar de verla y según el hasta de espaldas se veía increíblemente bella

La chica de moño rosa no podía concentrarse sentía una profunda mirada sobre ella y discretamente volteaba para toparse con la del delantero

El estratega notaba todas esas miradas y no dudo en ponerles fin así que sin pensarlo ya había mandado una nota a la Raimon

"puedo hablar contigo en el receso es de suma importancia" decía el papelito con una caligrafía perfecta

"Claro que si tu tan solo pon el lugar" –respondió la chica de los rizos

El estratega estaba feliz no lo podía negar ya llevaba ventaja así que decidió verse en la cafetería

HORA DEL RECESO

(N/a: esto paso al mismo tiempo)

Un chico pelicrema se estaba sentando en una de las mesas para comer su almuerzo ya que varios del club de football habían terminado castigados gracias a su queridísimo capitán…

-goenji-kun-llamaba apenada una chica con las gafas sobre su cabeza

-que necesitas haruna-dijo con su semblante de siempre por alguna razón la chica ya no despertaba las mismas emociones en el

-es que…me podrías explicar esto de biol0ogia?-pidió mientras mostraba un libro de biología en la pagina de tipos de células

-mmmm por que no le preguntas a kido?-pregunto sorprendido por que la chica pidiera su ayuda ya que si bien era uno de los tres mejores de la clase junto a natsumi y kido la peliazul tenia a su hermano genio

-es que el le da muchas vueltas y no logro entenderlo….-explicaba un tanto decaída y avergonzada-pero si no puedes no hay problema….-dijo un poco decepcionada

La chica ya se iba cuando el delantero la tomo del brazo y le dedico una media sonrisa

-jamás dije que no te ayudaría….-dijo mientras veía el libro-veremos en que te puedo explicar-dijo mientras se sentaba

-gracias goenji-kun!-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico quien se ruborizo un poco….

KON KIDO Y NATSUMI

Se encontraban ambos en la entrada de la cafetería desde donde se veía todo el lugar

-bueno que era eso tan importante kido-dijo la manager observando a cierto pelipincho con el que tenia asuntos pendientes

-bueno….pues,,,-decía apenado el estratega mientras se reprimía por no haber pensado como iba a iniciar su declaración

-kido dilo rápido tengo hambre-pidió la chica aunque en realidad solo quería ir con el delantero que ya platicaba Con la peliazul

-he notado…-dijo haciendo una leve pausa y ruborizándose un poco-que…tu me gustas-soltó un tanto nervioso por la posible reacción

-QUE?-decía la chica sorprendida pero no por la confesión del #14 si no por el beso que la periodista le había dado a SU delantero-permíteme un momento kido-dijo mientras caminaba molesta hacia el delantero dejando a un kido plantado

La chica pelirojiza se acerco a pasos grandes y muy molesta hacia el pelicrema y se planto ante ambos chicos que en ese momento comenzaban a estudiar lo de las células madre

-puedo hablar contigo-dijo o mas bien exigió la chica al #10

-estoy ocupado toma una ficha y espera tu turno-dijo de manera burlona mientras le extendía una mano a manera de burla

-déjate de tonterías y ven-dijo mas molesta la pelirojiza

-goenji-kun ve yo no tengo ningún problema-decía la periodista ya que nunca había vista a la chica tan molesta

-esta bien-dijo el delantero mientras se paraba-regreso en un momento haruna-dijo mandándole un beso solo para hacer enojar mas a la pelirojiza

La de los rizos estaba muy molesta así que tomo la mano del goleador y camino hacia el salón de química (laboratorio) mientras por la furia todos a su paso cedían asiéndose a un lado jamás se había visto a la Raimon tan enojada….

Bueno pues ya esta!

Espero que les guste este cap…

Y COMENTEN!

Jooo creo que aki viene la parte que les gustara la confecion de nuestro amado delantero….

Jejeje espero actualizar pronto y

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS!

Enserio me alegran mucho y me alegra que les guste mi historia aunque tenga mil horrores de ortografia….

Que espero corregir pero bueno…nadie es perfecto y algun defecto tenia que tener no?

Bueno espero que les guste y ya saben… COMENTEN

Sin mas muchas gracias por leer y dejen helados o lechugas radioactivas!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hola! ^^

Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo subire la conti!

Espero que la disfruten y todo eso que va aki…

DISFRUTENLO!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La de los rizos estaba muy molesta así que tomo la mano del goleador y camino hacia el salón de química (laboratorio) mientras por la furia todos a su paso cedían asiéndose a un lado jamás se había visto a la Raimon tan enojada…. Llegaron al laboratorio y de un brusco movimiento el goleador se soltó de la chica

-quien te crees para hablarme así he!-decía muy molesto el pelicrema

-que hacías con haruna?-pregunto la de moño ignorando sutilmente al goleador de fuego

-que hacías tu con kido?-contra ataco el #10

-por que te beso haruna?-pregunto la Raimon ya harta de su juego de solo responderse con preguntas

-acaso estas celosa de de haru-Chaan?-pregunto socarronamente son el sufijo solo para molestar mas a la chica

-y tu de kido-kun?-pregunto de la misma forma

Hubo unos minutos que parecían eternos de puro silencio y goenji ya se iba no quería ver mas a natsumi y menos si era solo para pelear ya que de cierta manera el la.. Quería?

Goenji se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida no pretendía estar ni un segundo mas en ese salón

"te quiero ya lo deduje…. No pienso dejarte ir y menos a lado de haruna"-pensó la chica un poco fastidiada mientras tomaba la muñeca del delantero impidiendo su huida

Goenji por inercia se detuvo y se volteo hacia ella quedando de frente y muy muy cerca

-si y mucho-respondió la Raimon sonrojada en un leve susurro

-yo también-admitió el delantero terminando con la poca distancia que lo separaba y uniendo sus labios en un tierno y corto beso que los dos anhelaban goenji paso su lengua sobre los labios de la chica y natsumi correspondió abriendo sus labios para así comenzar con una danza de lenguas que ambos disfrutaban hasta que el aire hizo falta y tuvieron que separarse

Ambos estaban sonrojados natsumi mas que el delantero así que que desviaron la mirada tímidamente

-quieres….-comenzó a hablar el goleador pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por el timbre que anunciaba que era hora de regresar a clases así que ambos con la mirada gacha se dirigieron a su salón que para acabarla de amolar era el mismo…

/SALON DE CLASES/

Ambos chicos ya deseaban que terminara la clase para poder hablar pero al parecer su queridísimo profesor de historia no estaba de acuerdo con hacer la clase mas amena….ambos se miraban inquietamente por su nerviosismo de ya querer hablar y por que no repetir lo del laboratorio así que el delantero arranco un pedazo de hoja y escribió

"_nos vemos al terminar la clase en la azotea? Goenji"_

La chica recibió la nota y presentó de inmediato su respuesta afirmativa

Finalmente después de los 30 minutos que faltaban la clase término y su maestro salio ahora tendrían ingles pero por razones personales el profesor no había asistido así que la mayoría estaba platicando ya que era la ultima clase

-chicos tengo que ir a la oficina de mi padre no tardo-informo la de cabello rizado

-ooookey!-coreo la mayoría ya que estaba de ánimos gracias a endo

El delantero espero un momento y luego comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos como si buscara algo…

-alguno ha visto o tiene mis llaves?'-pregunto con aparente preocupación aunque solo quería llegar al mirador

Lo único que recibió fue que todos negaran extrañados con la cabeza que el delantero perdiera algo no era común…

-mejor las iré a buscar-dijo tomando sus cosas y yéndose de hay con destino a su lugar de encuentro

***********************EN LA AZOTEA*************************

-hola-saludo la chica con una leve sonrisa

-hola-respondió el delantero acercándose a ella decidido-quieres ser mi novia?-soltó de repente sin siquiera pensar o dudar un poco

La chica en ves de responder se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo apasionada y desesperadamente

-eso responde a tu pregunta?-pregunto al terminar su salvaje beso-ahora dime… por que te beso haruna?-pregunto tratando de ocultar sus celos

-le ayudaría con unos temas de biología ya sabes con eso de que soy el mejor-dijo con autosuficiencia mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura

-cálmate señor soy el mejor-dijo en burla para después acariciar la mano del goleador suavemente

-dime por que estabas con la copia de superman?—pregunto el pelicrema con cierta burla

-me dijo que le gustaba que no podía vivir sin mi que saliera con el y blah blah blah….-dijo en broma mientras el goleador fruncía el ceño molesto o quiza celoso

-y tu que le dijiste?-pregunto con cierto toque de molestia en su voz

-le dije que si que era el amor de mi vida que amaba su linda capa y que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado-dijo la chica con ironía haciendo que el delantero se enfadara y la soltara haciendo una cara de pocos amigos-goenji….-llamo Alver a su novio tan… frustrado?

-siii?-pregunto con voz terrorífica

-es broma celestino….-dijo natsumi mientras el pelipincho la miraba con desconcierto

-ya lo sabia nadie se puede comparar con migo digo mírame!-dijo señalándose a si mismo-soy todo un dios griego!

-mejor cálmate señor osuna que si no me vas a hacer enojar

-esta bien todo lo que diga la señora osuna-respondió en broma a lo que ambos rieron suavemente

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y se pusieron a conversar mientras goenji sacaba su almuerzo que no había podido comer debido a lo sucedido ambos miraron a la cancha y entonces vieron a todos entrenando…

-ooo... ooo... -dijo la chica mientras se levantaba-el tiempo se paso volando y te hice perder tu entrenamiento lo siento goenji

-ja no te preocupes no es como si lo necesitara además por un día no pasa nada-dijo restándole importancia a lo sucedido-mejor vamos por tusa cosas y de hay por un helado te parece linda?-pregunto sonriéndoosle tiernamente

-claro mi adonis-respondió mientras se dirigían al salón y de hay a la nevería

Estuvieron hablando de todo lo sucedido como ambos amaban a las personas equivocadas o como esas personas simplemente les rompieron su corazón en mil pedazos

Y a eso de las 8:30 el goleador fue a dejar a su novia a su casa procurando que nadie los viera ya que al final había decidido mantenerlo en secreto o al menos hasta que prepararan mentalmente a todos para la noticia en especial al chico de rastas….

-AL TERMINAR EL ENTRENAMIENTO-

-buen entrenamiento chicos!-grito eufórico endo

Los chicos se fueron a cambiar sin prestarle mucha atención a la falta de su goleador estrella

Aki Kino estaba esperando pacientemente fuera de los vestidores al chico de googles hasta que lo vio salir tranquilamente hoy Irian ambos al parque

-kido nos vamos?-pregunto la peliverde

-claro-y así ambos se dirigieron al parque hablando de sus gustos y de sus verdaderos amores… endo y natsumi

-pues si natsumi no te acepta-dijo la manager-se pierde de mucho eres inteligente único y educado

-jajajaja endo no sabe apreciar lo bueno Aki-dijo el de rastas-eres linda amable y agradable

-pues endo es totalmente a ti-dijo la Kino sonrojada-y tu me caes mejor

-tu a mi también y mira que entre natsumi y tu hay un millón de diferencia-dijo el de capa sentándose en el pasto y la chica hizo lo mismo-además endo es un tonto por no tomarte enserio-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-jejejeje te quiero kido-dijo la chica abrazándolo sorpresivamente-gracias-le susurro

-y eso por que aki?-pregunto el estratega mientras le correspondía al abrazo y poco después se separaban

-porque se que te intereso y que no eres como los demás-le dijo en un leve puchero

-entonces en lo poco que te conozco ya estoy endeudado contigo por miles de abrazos-dijo con tono burlón-por escucharme por apoyarme y por guardar todos mis "secretos"

-mmmm si tienes razón-hablo la peliverde-pero si me das un solo abrazo y te quitas los googles estamos a mano

-nooo no no no no no no-dijo el estratega-prefiero pagar miles de millones de abrazos

Ji creo que ya es tarde-replico la chica-es mejor regresar a casa todavía tenemos labores de la escuela

-tienes razón te acompaño a tu casa-dijo el estratega levantándose y ayudándole a su acompañante

Se fueron en silencio a la casa de Kino un silencio cómodo muy cómodo y ya en esta…

-gracias por todo kido me la pase muy bien-dijo la chica con una leve reverencia

-yo también-respondió el estratega un tanto… nervioso?-cierra los ojos-pidió amablemente a lo que la peliverde obedeció

El estratega se quito los googles y se soltó el cabello dejando ver lo largo que estaba aunque no era mucho pero si mas largo que el de la chica y dejando también unos hermosos rubís que tenia por ojos

-ya puedes abrirlos-dijo casi en un susurro a lo que la chica hizo caso quedándose boca abierta

La chica lo miro detenidamente ese tipo era perfecto un cabello castaño claro en rastas que le llagaba arriba de los hombros y unos labios carnosos y bien definidos pero en definitiva lo que mas le había llamado la atención eran esos dos ojos impresionantes de un extraño color rojo pasión y que con el atardecer de fondo daban un contraste aun mas brillante provocando que parecieran rubíes

-tienes unos….hermosos ojos-dijo la chica apenada al máximo por el comentario que no había pensado

-ja…-"dijo" el estratega con una media sonrisa-descansa Aki…-le dijo de manera tierna mientras besaba su frente y se daba la vuelta para después amarrarse de nuevo su cabello a plena vista de Aki que no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos preciosos ojos

Kido bajo sus googles cubriendo de nuevo sus ojos y levanto su mano en señal de despedida para luego comenzar a caminar hacia su casa/mansión dejando a una Aki desconcertada por lo que había pasado en ese día…

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-CONTINUARA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Bueno pues ya esta!

Espero que les guste este cap…

Y COMENTEN!

Ooooooooh enserio me gusto mucho este capitulo en especial la parte de aki con kido! Mmmm

Bueno espero aya sido de su agrado

Gracias por lleer a todos y

MUCHISISISISISISMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN!

Me hacen feliz snifsnif por eso los kiero fullll

Mmmmm bueno creo que eso es todo y esperen el siguiente caapitulo por hay viene un baile organizado por 4 chicos….

Bueno espero que les guste y ya saben… COMENTEN

Sin mas muchas gracias por leer y dejen helados o lechugas radioactivas!


End file.
